


here comes the sun

by sentimentisachemicaldefect



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentisachemicaldefect/pseuds/sentimentisachemicaldefect
Summary: Dan Howell wasn’t a morning person.





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are just a depiction of the real people. I do not claim to know anything about Dan and Phil’s sexualities.

Dan Howell wasn’t a morning person. He didn’t care for the birds screeching. He didn’t like how eerily quiet London was at the early hours of morning; when the city actually was asleep. Breakfast foods were bland, breath was bad, sunrises were too bright.

He didn’t, however, mind the way Phil’s hair stuck up like a truffula tree. Or how his chunky black glasses magnified his eyes, making the blues of his iris’ bluer, the greens greener, and the specks of yellow shine like flakes of gold. And, Jesus, the growlithe t-shirt Phil threw on everytime he woke up. The fabric had been worn a decade’s worth, and it felt almost as soft as Phil looked. Dan thought he might literally combust with longing to bury his face in Phil’s chest next time he wore that fucking shirt. _Maybe mornings aren’t so bad_ , He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so, hiya!! this is really short, but I’m bored as hell in English class. So now this exists! Hope you enjoyed this, nonetheless, and feedback of any kind is much appreciated.


End file.
